1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells and a temperature adjustment device and a battery pack apparatus including a plurality of the battery packs.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-252417 describes a temperature adjustment device for a battery pack apparatus including a plurality of battery cells. This temperature adjustment device is provided with cooling fins formed in an electrode part provided for electrical connection with the plurality of the battery cells.
Conventionally, such a temperature control device performs temperature control using a fluid device (air fan, for example) provided commonly to a plurality of battery packs each including a plurality of battery cells, which blows air as heat transfer medium to the plurality of the battery packs through a duct. Accordingly, it is not possible to perform temperature control independently for each of the plurality of the battery packs.
This temperature control device includes a device box in which its control part is housed. The device tor and the fan are disposed separately in a case for housing the plurality of the battery packs. Within this case, a plurality of terminal parts of their battery packs are disposed separately from one another. As explained above, the above described conventional battery pack apparatus provided with the temperature control device includes a large number of parts and components.